Ima wa Tada
by SakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: Set in Present Day... Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends in High school. Kaoru, in an early relationship with a guy had been beaten... and Kenshin came to her rescue that fateful night... Now, 3 years after that incident, she has decided to put her past..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... yea I know Surprise, Surprise!!

Author's Notes: Yes so Hi Again Minna... yes its me again... the baka author of "Unwanted Nightmares" I guess Mrs. Inspiration got some recently... because she was in a good mood... and granted me an idea for a new fic... I wasn't sure about starting this fic but one of my best friends encouraged me too... so I'm posting the first chapter... I'm still a bit shaky… So tell me if to continue or not....

So erm... please review and tell me if to continue...

Summary: Set in Present Day... Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends in High school. Kaoru, in an early relationship with a guy had been beaten... and Kenshin came to her rescue that fateful night... Now, 3 years after that incident, she has decided to put her past behind her...She started dating again.... but is this guy sweet and caring or is he a sick bastard just like the previous one? K\K... not sure if other pairings will be included... probably.. Haven't really thought about it... Also... I'm not sure if that would screw up my plot or enhance it....

**            Ima wa Tada - Now I Wish**

Chapter 1 

      Rain stabbed the earth with a vengeance. The dark clouds voyaged angrily in the black sky as torrents fell maliciously upon me. I've been waiting for hours.... "Where are you Kaoru?" I remember asking myself before commencing my journey to your house. I called you numerous times and I got no answer. "It's 11 pm... Where could she be?" was the question that led me on my quest to find you and now I stand outside of your house worried, as a good friend should be.

      I stand outside on your doorstep and push the doorbell. I hear the loud ring and wait patiently for you to answer.... No response... I tried again... Still No Answer... then I tried again.. And again... getting the exact same results. I turned to leave but was stopped in my tracks when I heard your muffled scream. I burst through the door calling out your name... "KAORU!" I yell desperately. I hear you try to scream my name and a loud noise echoed through the house. My heart thumps wildly in my chest as I ran up the long and winding stairs frantically.

      'Kaoru please hold on!!!' Standing at the top of the stairs, I notice there are 3 rooms. All doors except one were open, and this was Kaoru's room. I run to the old wooden door and turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. I hear you scream again and that was all the urging I needed. I rammed my shoulder roughly. My shoulder throbs uncontrollably but I take no heed... Your safety is the only thing that matters to me at that moment. I keep going at the door a few times until it finally weakens and I can see the inside of the room. I shove my fist straight through the door and I unlock the knob. My right fist is bleeding yet I felt no pain... only great fear that I may lose you forever. My heart leaped into my throat as I see your petite body lying with your hands tied behind your back and your tear stained face. The blood leaking from your mouth and nose as well as your blue-black and swollen skin rekindles the fire within me. I rush to your side and gather you in my arms, not wanting to let go of you. I look at your beautiful face with its grateful expression and smile at you. Reluctantly, I release you from my embrace and untie your hands. I watched as your expression of gratitude changed into one of terror as you notice something behind me. I turn around quickly just in time to see Tetsu with a knife in his hand. My eyes widen as he swings the knife wildly, cutting the flesh in my left cheek and I kicked him, knocking him off his feet and he dropped the knife. I put no thought into my action but fortunately, that gave me time to defend myself.  I kicked the weapon far away from him and glared menacingly down at him.

      I hear a loud noise behind me as the floor beneath my feet vibrated under the weight of something very heavy. I turned around and my lips start to tremble as I notice your form lying limply. Before I could react, I feel myself being choked by Tetsu. I try desperately to break loose... all the time my tear-filled eyes focusing on you and you only. Finally, I shove my elbow into his side with all the strength I could muster, earning a scream of pain and oxygen for he removed his hands from around my neck and clutched his side because of the hard blow I gave him. Not caring about anything but you, Kaoru... I punched him, kicked him, fought him until he was bleeding and a few of his ribs were broken. He falls to the floor and I am now the victor. but that does not satisfy me... I want him to be tortured for what he has done to you. I know it was him who beat you so badly... I mean...I'm not as stupid as I appear to be. Then you regain consciousness and I hear movement behind me, I spin around my eyes filled with pure rage. You look at me... with the most innocent eyes I've ever seen... and your expression tells me how afraid you are. But then your visage changes to another emotion... worry. Worry? What are you worried about? I follow your eyes, which were staring, at my bleeding fist and then up to my cheek. My rage was replaced with sorrow and guilt as I see the bloodstains on your clothes.

      I rush to you and hug you tightly again but this time you hug me back. "I'm sorry," I whisper to you as a few tears escape my eyes. You pull back to look into my eyes and ask confused, "For what?"  You take your handkerchief out of your pocket and rest it on my cheek, making me flinch. Avoiding your gorgeous sapphire eyes, I replied guiltily, "For not coming sooner. If I did you would have never been in this bad shape. And also, I'm sorry that I didn't realize what kind of person he was. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me??" You hug me again and reassure me, " There is no way you could have known that he was a psycho...don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault at all..." I feel your body go limp in my arms and I check your pulse just to make sure you haven't left me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I pulled you into my arms and head for my house. As I exit the house, Sanosuke, your neighbour as well as our friend, greets me.  He was probably out gambling again. Not showing any emotion, I order him to call the police. He asks what happened to you and my how I go the scar on my cheek but I just keep walking.

      Sunlight streamed down unto my face. I open my eyes and survey my surroundings. I'm lying in my bed in a pool of sweat and my hand instantly flies up to my left. "Not that damn dream again." I say aloud angrily then look at my clock. "Shit... Time for school..." 

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

      I walk through the school halls, staring at the floor thinking about my previous dream. Why the hell does this dream haunt me? I look up as I hear your comforting giggle. 'Oh... Maybe because of him... I don't trust him one bit... Wait maybe I'm just being paranoid... Kaoru hasn't complained about him being possessive of her. I should give it a rest... but then these dreams have only started recently... when she and Gendou got together...I better keep a close eye on --" My thoughts were interrupted as I feel someone wrap their hand around my arm. I look to my left to be greeted by my best friend Kaoru looking worriedly up at my face with HIM at her side. I try to ignore his presence and look at the angel next to me. "Ohayou Kenshin..." "Ohayou..."I reply. What's wrong?" she asks and I notice the concern in her voice. Putting on a fake smile, I assure her, "It's nothing... Don't you worry."

      You frown seeing straight through my smile and you stare at me innocently. You then pout and reply, "Ok Let's try again... What's the matter?" I smile... this time genuinely as I marvel at your beauty. "It's nothing... I swear..." I respond with that same smile. You return the smile...the brightest I've ever seen... nothing can compare to you or you gorgeous smile. I've discovered that I liked you a long time ago... but never acted on my feelings because firstly, you don't think of me in that way... I'm just your best friend... nothing more; secondly, you are the only thing that keeps me alive... your vibrancy, your purity... my job is to protect you though not to be with you. Oh how I wish that wasn't true... but that's beside the point... If I told you how I feel... it could very well complicate our friendship and probably even bring it to an end. I'd never be able to live if that happened. So these are the reasons why I've kept my true feelings for you deep inside by heart... trying my best to not let them be revealed... though I'm sure some people have figured out by now how much you means to me.

"Kenshin?"

"What is it?"

"I asked if you were busy tomorrow tonight?"

"Errr... No... Why do you ask?"

"Well tomorrow tonight... My parents are going to a restaurant for going to a restaurant for dinner for their anniversary. They asked... or rather... ordered me to baby-sit Yahiko... so I really had no choice in the matter even though I had plans with Gendou long before. so I was wondering... since Yahiko likes you so much... and since you're not doing anything tonight... could you... please baby-sit him."

"Kaoru... I..." I started... about to say I couldn't but then you look pleadingly into my eyes and I didn't have the heart to disappoint you. "Sure... I will do as you wis - ORO?" I say as you wrap your arms around me in a tight embrace.  "Thank you so much Kenshin! You're the best!" You say as you kiss me on the cheek and then pulls away to hold my hands and you smile gratefully up at me.

      I grin at you and squeeze you right hand.  Then HE clears his throat and you let go of my hands and ask me if I'm going to class. "Uh... Yea sure..."

"Well then... Walk with us... The bell is going to ring any time now..."" You say as Gendou comes and wraps his arms around your waist from behind. My anger flares up but I try my best to keep it from showing. I look at you and you seem happy... with him. I couldn't stand that.... I mean... I'm elated you're happy.... but I'm not the one who is making you happy. Yet, I still smile... because once you are happy... I am too. I was about to make up an excuse to not go with you but then I remembered that I was supposed to keep a close eye on her to make sure that idiot doesn't hurt you. I nod blankly.  Just then the bell rang and you pull me along by the hand. 

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

      I stare out at the night's sky as I wonder what you are doing. Yes my dear Kaoru... every hour...every minute... every second.... you are on my mind. I picture your beautiful face and sigh for I know I can never have you. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rings. I race down the stairs and look through the little whole in the door to see whom it is. Recognizing that it is you, I open the door surprised.

      "Kaoru... what are you doing here? You shouldn't be by yourself at this time of the nigh-" I started but was cut when you threw your arms around me and sobbed into my chest. My heart constricts in pain as I hear your moans and as I see your shoulders shake violently. I wrap one arm around you and then lock the door behind you. I guide you towards the couch and let go as we both sit down but you wrap your arms around me again seeking comfort. "Kaoru...What's wrong?" I ask with concern as I embrace you tightly and stroke your back gently. The answer I receive was louder sobs so I decide not to press the matter. I kiss the top of your head and then rest my cheek on your hear as I close my eyes with my arms wound protectively around you.

To Be Continued...

A|N: Please review this... I would really like to know if to continue this or not...


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Summary: Set in Present Day... Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends in High school. Kaoru, in an early relationship with a guy had been beaten... and Kenshin came to her rescue that fateful night... Now, 3 years after that incident, she has decided to put her past behind her...She started dating again.... but is this guy sweet and caring or is he a sick bastard just like the previous one? K\K... not sure if other pairings will be included... probably.. Haven't really thought about it... Also... I'm not sure if that would screw up my plot or enhance it....

_This Fic is Dedicated To My Wonderful Friends: Ravi (Ravinous), Alejandra, Sabrina (Sabrina-star), Marisa (Kamimura Kaoru) and off course Davina... I love you all very much!_

**                           Ima wa Tada**

**Chapter 2**

     "Kaoru, come on, tell me what's wrong..." I say as I hand her a hot cup of tea and sit  next to her on the couch. I observe her beautiful visage. Her eyes are red and swollen and her cheeks puffy with dried tearstains, yet, still, she's the most gorgeous thing on this earth in my eyes. She takes a sip of her tea, trying to compose herself and then she rests the cup on the table and looks up at me. I fight back the urge to swoop down and kiss her as her tempting luscious lips begin to tremble and my arms find their way around her body, pulling her into a hug.

     She closes her eyes and once again the tears slip from under her lids. She opens her mouth to speak but is unable to  and I can hear her ragged breathing. "Kaoru, it's been two hours since you've been here and you haven't told me why as yet. Please... stop this torture and enlighten me." I tell her while stroking her back. "Kenshin..." She starts after swallowing hard. "Yes... I'm listening." I reply coaxing her to continue.

"Today... I-I let Gendou walk me home so he could meet my parents." I hug her tighter, signaling to her to continue.

"Both Mother and Father were home and they were quite surprised to see him with me..." She swallowed again.

"I introduced them and Mother invited him for dinner... He agreed and from the moment he sat, Father kept asking him questions about his past and his family. Both my parents were eyeing him like a hawk eyes its prey. I could tell that they disapproved of him. God, even Yahiko made an effort to be nice to Gendou because I'm sure he could see how much I liked him... but my parents could not."

The tears started up again, stinging and prickling the backs of her eyes. She held me tighter as she continued. "Dad asked him about his plans for the future and Gendou smiled at me and replied that he hoped that I would marry him. Immediately, Father jumped up, his face red with rage and he p pointed to the front door and yelled at Gendou to get out. He said that I was forbidden to see him... even speak to him. Gendou just sat there staring at me, shocked." Her voice but she still resumed her story. "My father shouted that Gendou exited the house immediately otherwise he would throw him out. Gendou got up and left. I tried run after him but my mother blocked my way by standing in front of the door." She paused for a second and repeated exactly what her mother told her. ' "Honey", she said," We're doing this for your own good. He is not the right person for you and we do not want you to get hurt." ' She stopped and sobbed into my chest. 

I felt her pain but I understood her parents' point of view. They were after all only looking out for her. "Kaoru... I am sorry to say this but, I agree with your parents." She immediately pulled away from me and stares defiantly at me and said, "You are supposed to be on my side." I take hold of both her hands and squeeze them lightly as I continue, "He is not the right person for you... However, they should not have forbidden you. The reason they did that is because they don't want to see you get hurt. Neither do I... but sometimes you must make mistakes so you can learn from them."

"What are you saying Kenshin?" She said as she ripped her hands out of mine. I smile gently at her then pull her into a hug and continued. "I'm saying.. don't be too hard on your parents, they are just doing what they think is best. Kaoru, you are my best friend and I love you dearly, so I would advise you to listen to your parents. Please do not disobey or disrespect your parents. They love you and all they want is to see you happ-" My little speech was cut short as the phone rang loudly. I picked it up and let go of Kaoru.

"Hello?"

"Kenshin?"

"Yes... Mrs. Kamiya?"

"Yes.. Kaoru ran out of the house a two and a half hours ago. We looked all over... She wouldn't happen to be at your place would she?"

"Actually, she is... Hold on.." I handed Kaoru the receiver and leaned on the chair as I closed my eyes and listened to the angel's voice.

"Yes mother, I'm staying here for the night." She paused listening to her mother. Then she replied, "I know you both love me and I love you too but I am still very much enraged about the events that occurred today." Once again a few moments of silence. "Okay... I love you both... Take Care.. Bye." I heard a click as she hung up. I looked at her and she stared at me. Tears slipped from her eyes for the umpteenth time that day and she said, "Kenshin... Thank you."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For being a loving and supportive best friend," She replied and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head and whisper, " No. Thank you..."

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

     Light invaded the room. My eyes flutter open as the smell of jasmine assaulted my senses. I look down to see a beautiful angel sleeping, wrapped in my arms with a blanket draped over us both. I look around and my eyes land on the clock, which displayed 6:45. "You're up early," says a low voice which I would recognize anywhere, after all, I live with the ahou. "Shishou, I thought you were called into the hospital last night for an emergency"

"There was no emergency. Just a bunch of idiots playing a prank."

"Oh... What time did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago... I spent the night at the hospital."

"Thank you otou-san..."

"For what baka-deshi?"

"The blanket... she was warm and cozy even if it was just for a few hours..."

     "Kenshin..." Kaoru mutters urgently as sweat pours from her hair to her neck. She raises her hand to her head and starts pulling her hair harshly. I grab of hold her wrists as I call out her name desperately. "KAORU WAKE UP!!!" I repeated numerous times but she doesn't open her eyes. She begins to toss and turn until Shishou comes and slaps her harshly. I look at him with anger burning in my heart. "Kaoru, are you okay?" he asks her as she stares blankly at him with her hand on her red left cheek. "Uh.. yes."

"I'm sorry I had to slap you but that baka was trying to wake up but you wouldn't."

"It's okay.. Thank you." I look at her. She took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I put an arm around her and Shishou gets the hint and he turns to leave. "Okay, I'm going to get some sleep. See you later. Have a great day... both of you." I smile appreciatively at him and he walks up the stairs. 

"Kaoru, sweetie..." I start sweetly.

"I had the dream again...about what happened with Tetsu." My eyes widen in surprise and shock and I pull Kaoru into my chest. "Kaoru..." Choking back her sobs, she says

"Yes, I know... it's all in the past I shouldn't worry about it." She pulls away, wipes her tears and smiles. "I'm better now, I'm sorry I got you worried," She says as her eyes hold mine. I look away suddenly, fear and worry filling my being."Kenshin? What's wrong?" She asks and puts her hand on my back and I feel tingly inside but I ignore it as there are more important matters at hand. "I had the exact dream yesterday." I say not looking at her for I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Kaoru's hand moved from my back to attach itself around my waist. My vision soon became clouded as the tears ran unceasingly down my cheeks and I feel Kaoru pull me into an embrace and I bury my head into her chest. I feel her hot tears run down my neck as she begins to speak. "It's ok Kenshin. Don't worry... Stop Crying...The reason I had this dream was because... deep inside, I was still unsure whether I could trust Gendou or not. You know how dreams are... It's your subconscious materialized into a form so that I would realize how foolish it really is to be afraid about this when this happened 3 years ago! Kenshin..." Kaoru said as she pulls back slightly so she could look at my face, "Don't worry, we're both just paranoid." She wipes away my tears with one hand and wipes hers with the other. "Kaoru, still, I want you to be careful around Gendou, around every male for that matter." I say while sniffling. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek and teases, "Even you?" I smile at her and hug her tightly.

     "Hey I have to go home to get ready for school... so you better hurry up so we can go together..." She says. Her cheerfulness bolt up immediately and her hyper activeness kicked in. She gets up and runs into the kitchen and announces merrily, "I'll prepare breakfast while you are getting ready. " I smile, "Could you manage to make toast without burning the house down?" She throws the kitchen towel at me and yells, " Just get upstairs and hurry up!!"

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

Kaoru and I are walking silently to her home. I look up at the sky as the sun's warm rays met my skin. It's so much like Kaoru's touch... warm and comfortable. "Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"When we get home... Please don't tell my parents about the dreams okay?"

"Why not?"

"Please don't.."

"Off course I wont... but why?"

"I just don't want them to worry..."

When we reached her home, she takes a deep breath and then opens the door with me behind her. "Mom! Dad! I'm back..." No answer... "It's 7:30...They should be awake." She walks into the house and heads for their room. I sit on the couch and wait for her to get ready for school. Instead, I am greeted by her high-pitched petrified scream, which echoed through the house like a scream of an infinite abyss. I rush to where she is standing and I freeze at the sight in front of me.

To Be Continued...

A|N: Hey again Minna-sama... I know, I know... It was too short... Gomen ne... but I wanted to put my cliffhanger *_______* ... Thank You All So Much for reviewing this... I wasn't sure if to continue this fic...but you all encouraged me to... I hope this chapter did not disappoint any of you.

**Reviewers: **_Thank You All!!_

__

_Kyaa-Kyaff: Thank You A lot!! Your review surely contributed to my quick update! Thank You So Much For Taking Time To Read and Review!!_

__

_Aku-chan: First off...Thanks for reviewing... Secondly, I can only answer one of your questions... To get the answers to the others...you'll have to continue reading...Well... Kaoru is a bit narrow-minded in this fic...and plus she's so caught up in her past as well as her present life she doesn't see it..._

__

_Ayumi: Thank You... You're comments flatter me... :: huggles Ayumi back :: Here's the update I hope I didn't disappoint you . Oh and I am NOT a fantastic author._

__

_Luraia Soul: Thank you! Hope you like my update!!! _

__

_Chibi-ken14: Here's the update! Thanks for the review!_

__

_omochi: thanks for reviewing.. here's the update... the next update might be next week or sometime in the weekend... _

__

_Bunny: Thank you for reviewing!_

__

_Skipper: I'm putting unwanted nightmares on hold til I get my inspiration... I've lost it... ::sobs:: thanks for the review!_

__

_Tan Kimiko: The Next chapter shall be in Kaoru's POV... It will  interchange into their POVs... thanks for the review!_

__

_Kriska: Arigatou for the review…_

__

_Shunu No Miko: Hehe~ Thanks for the review Here's the update!_

__

_Misanagi: Thanks for the review!! Hope you like the update!!_

__

**_Special Thanks To:_**

_Kamimura Kaoru: Well...Tetsu was... Gendou isn't...but he's weird... Don't worry soon enough you'll understand what I mean!_

__

_Sabrina-star: Hun!!! You're Alive!!! I'm so glad! I haven't talked to you in a while... I thought u left me!! :( but now I know ur alive!! YAY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW :: hugs brinz extremely tightly ::_

__

_Davina: Yes dear... I see you have reviewed... So BLEH! I will keep writing.. but only for you.. NOT! Lol.. hope u like this one!_

__

_IMAMURA Ceres: ALEX!! Thank You!!! Thanks for the review! Hope u like the uupdate!!! I love u too!!!_

__

**_Don't FORGET to REVIEW!! The length of time taken for me to update will be based on these reviews!!! Ideas are welcome!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Set in Present Day... Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends in High school. Kaoru, in an early relationship with a guy had been beaten... and Kenshin came to her rescue that fateful night... Now, 3 years after that incident, she has decided to put her past behind her...She started dating again.... but is this guy sweet and caring or is he a sick bastard just like the previous one? K\K... not sure if other pairings will be included... probably.. Haven't really thought about it... Also... I'm not sure if that would screw up my plot or enhance it....

This Fic is Dedicated To My Wonderful Friends: Ravi (Ravinous), Alejandra, Sabrina (Sabrina-star), Marisa (Kamimura Kaoru) and off course Davina... I love you all very much!

A|N: This chapter is in Kaoru's P.O.V. May contain a few curse words... not much... so don't worry ne... 

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

                        **Ima wa Tada**

**_Chapter 3_**

      I run towards my parents' room to see why they hadn't answered me when I first arrived home. As I open the door to their room, I scream because a most horrible sight greets me. Blood blankets the room.... And my parents are lying lifelessly on the floor next to each other.  Their corpses were covered with wounds made by a sword.  Tears riveted down my cheeks and my knees buckle beneath me and I fall to the floor sobbing tremendously. I faintly hear a gasp as I keep praying, "This has to be a dream! This can't be Real! Please wake me up from this nightmare" My hands begin to tremble as I stare at the scene in front of me. 

      I feel myself being lifted and transported away from my dead parents' bodies as I sobbed.  My throat was dry and it hurt as I kept crying and sobbing. "THIS MUST BE A DREAM!" I yell frustrated. I start to pull at my hair in order to awake from this horrible trance. Suddenly, I felt weak. My limbs became limp and I was barely aware of anything. My head started to spin. I see Yahiko, my dear little brother and then my world turns to darkness.

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

_      A cool breeze whipped the branches of the tree, cutting loose some sakura flowers. They bloomed early soft petals, falling and caressing my skin like pink silken raindrops as I stand underneath the tree. I look at my surroundings and marvel at the charming landscape in front of me. The fields were filled with flowers of varied colours. Its attractiveness matched that of a painting. I never thought there could be a place as lovely as this. Butterflies fluttered carelessly through the expanse. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me and I immediately turned around, ready to defend myself. "Mom, Dad..." I say joyously, "Look at the beautiful meadow!!!"_

_      My parents just stare at me and say nothing. "Mom? Dad?" I ask my face wearing a serious expression. "Will you both please say something?" There was nothing but silence. I walk closer to them and wave my hands in front of their faces. "HEY! You guys! Say something!!!!" My mother's beautiful, glossy, blood red lips curve into a sad smile and she reaches out a hand to touch my face._

_Tears well up in her emerald eyes as my hand holds hers. "Mother... what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I get no answer. "Why wont you give me an answer? Am I getting the silent treatment because of last night when I stormed out of the house?" The only noise that could be heard was the rustling of leaves and the merry sounds of birds whistling. _

_"Look, I'm sorry about last night but you guys should not have acted that way, especially in front of Gendou. If you didn't approve of him then you should have told me after he left. Though it would not make a difference considering how much I love him." _

_"DAMMIT WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!?!?" _

_Anger boiled inside of me like a volcano ready to erupt. But it quickly melted away when Mother pulled me into an embrace and Father wrapped his arms around us. _

_"Kaoru... our one and only daughter... we love you...and we want you to be safe and happy... We're sorry to go away at this point in your life but we could do nothing to avoid it." My mother started her voice reflecting remorse. _

_"Going away? You're not going anywhere... what are you talking about?"_

_"Kaoru...hime-chan...Stay away from Gendou. He isn't the right one for you. He's not a good person. Stay away from him. It was him who –" she continued but was cut when Dad cut in. _

_"Kaoru... please tell Yahiko that we love him... We must go now Kaoru-chan. We love you both dearly."_

_"What are you both talking about? Where are you going!?!?"_

_Both my parents let go of me and I saw mom wipe her tears. _Tears? Why is she crying?_ I looked up at Dad and saw tears running down his face also. I hug them both tightly and whisper, "Why are you crying?"_

_They both kiss me on the cheek and mom says, "We have to go now Kaoru. Goodbye. We love you. And don't forget... Stay as far as you can from Gendou."_

_My parents move away from me and then a bright light appears, blinding me. As suddenly as it materialized, it vanished. I searched the fields for my mother and father but they were nowhere in sight._

My eyelids open slowly and I feel something damp on my forehead. My hand wanders up and grasps it, bringing it in front of my face so I can get a good look at it. I gaze at the cloth in confusion. Then the events, which occurred earlier, rushed into my mind. Tears fell involuntarily down my cheeks. "No.." I mutter. "It must have been a dream just like the one I just had." Wiping away those blasted tears and ignoring the weakness my knees felt, I get off the couch and walk in the direction of my parents' room. I am now standing in front of the door. My trembling hand reaches for the doorknob and I turn it but it is locked. My hands fall to myself and I look down at the floor. "It really was a dream... Thank God!!" I say aloud, bubbling with happiness. Then I turn around and head for Yahiko's room. As I approached the door, I hear a familiar voice mumbling. Curious to know why Kenshin was in Yahiko's room, I pull the already slightly opened door so that I could spy on them both.

"But Kenshin, why? Why did this have to happen!?!?!?" My brother said his voice cracking. I notice the tears that slide down his cheeks and fall onto the bed sheets. Kenshin hugs the young boy and tries to comfort him. "Don't worry Yahiko. Your parents are in a better place now. They love you and Kaoru more than anything and they will help both of you get through this. And don't forget, you both always have my father and me. We will take care of you both so you don't have to worry how you both are going to survive. The dead wants to see their loved ones happy on earth and I promise you... I'll do whatever it takes to make you and Kaoru happy. Your parents --"

I fell to the floor at that precise time as realization struck me. "They're really dead... MY parents are really dead " Those damn tears make themselves known as they flow without any remorse down my pale cheeks. Leaning on the wall, I sob into my hands. I barely heard footsteps coming from Yahiko's room. I didn't care anymore... about anything... My parents died... someone murdered my parents... and that asshole was going to pay... one way or the other...he was going to pay...  My thoughts were interrupted when I feel warmth on the both sides of me. I remove my hands from by face and look at my lap. Then I feel hands wrap around me and someone's head rest on my shoulder. I look to my right and I see Yahiko, with tears running down his cheeks, hugging me. I turn to my left and I see Kenshin. His red mane covered his eyes. He tightened his grip around me when I started to sob. Yahiko got up and sat on my lap and then wrapped his arms around me and cried into my chest. With tears spilling down my cheeks, I embrace Yahiko and kiss the top of his head. I feel Kenshin move and he pulls me into his chest and he put is arm around both Yahiko and me.

"Kaoru... " He whispers into my ear.

"Kenshin..." I say, my voice raw with sadness. He tightens his hold around us and whispers, "Everything is going to be all right don't worry. I promise."

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

      We are standing in front of Kenshin's house. He is looking for his keys and he opens the door. He leads us in and we follow him into the guest room. We had decided that if we stayed in that house we would be reminded of our parents so we would be staying at Kenshin's house for a while. Neither Yahiko nor me had stopped crying. How could we? Our parents... the ones who brought us into this world...who nourished and took care of us for so long...who loved us more than anything... who always put our happiness before theirs... they are dead... no longer on this earth...they can no longer do what they usually did...how are we to do without them? Yahiko...was only 10... only ten yrs old... he needs them to guide him... but now... because of that bastard who killed my parents... whoever it was.... because of him.. I will have to take over their role and help my brother out.  I lie on the bed and sob into the pillow as the memories of the dream filled my head.

      Random images flashed through my mind. First, the gorgeous scenery, then okaa-san's hand on my cheek, followed by us hugging. Suddenly, my cell phone rings and I snap out of my reverie. Kenshin answers it quickly.

"Hello?" I hear him say.

"Oh its you"

"No as a matter of fact I will not shut up and let you talk to Kaoru."

"Gendou..." Kenshin growled and I grab the phone from him.

Sending a death glare his way, I put the phone to my ears.

"Gendou?" I say when Kenshin left the room.

"Kaoru... what's wrong? Why aren't you in school and why did HE answer your phone?"

"My uhh.... My parents... they uh..." My eyes burned as more tears made its way down my face.

"Kaoru... what about them? What happened?"

"They uh.... Someone.... murdered them." At this point once again I couldn't fight the tears... I began to take deep breaths to keep myself calm but it didn't help much. 

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry... Who would do something like that!?!?!"

"I honestly don't know...Gendou...I have to go now... Bye." I say as Kenshin enters the room with a very very saddened expression. 

"Wait Kaoru... are you at home?"

"No...I'm at Kenshin's. Listen I really have to go... Bye."

"I love you Kaoru..." he says and my mother's words immediately came back to me.

I hang up the phone and ask worriedly, "Kenshin... what's wrong?"

"Kaoru... Your parents... They..."

Gathering all my courage, I reply..."What is it Kenshin?"

"They were murdered last night... and the person... they were very vicious.. They... they literally tore their hearts out of their bodies..."

Yahiko stared at him in disbelief. He started pulling his hair as he cried and cried and he screamed "Who would do such a atrocious thing!?!?!?!". Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I vowed that the heartless fiend that did that to my parents will surely pay dearly...for all the pain he must have caused them, and all the pain he cause Yahiko and me.

I noticed that Hiko came into the room and he stared sympathetically at me. "I'm sorry that this tragedy had to happen to you both. Your parents and I were very close and I share your pain because I loved them dearly. " I didn't answer... I just lay back and covered my face with the pillow sobs racking through my body.

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

      "C'mon Kaoru-chan, you have to eat something." Hiko urges me after looking at Kenshin. I look at the redhead. He stares at his food mindlessly with worry painted all over his visage. I glance at Yahiko who was eating quietly and slowly...tears brimming in his eyes.  

"Hiko-san can I eat sometime later? I'm not really hungry right now..." I say putting on a cheerful face. Hiko eyes worriedly and then nods. When his eyes shifted to his food, I instantly dropped my act. Mother... Father...How am I to go on without you? You were my sources of guidance...'kaa-sama, tou-sama... I love you... Please always stay with Yahiko and me... Please... Sticky tears rolled down my cheeks as the memory of my dream haunted me. I quickly wipe them away and ask to be excused. Hiko as well as Kenshin looks at me with concern and sorrow in their eyes. I smile thankfully at them and then turn to go upstairs. 

"Kaoru?" I turn around to look at Yahiko. "Yes?" I ask emotionlessly. 

"Everything will be all right..." he said trying to comfort me. "I hope so Yahiko... I hope so."

I walk upstairs and lie in bed thinking of my life before this tragedy, of my life presently and what I had dreamt my life to become. Kenshin and his father were being awesome by letting us stay with them. I am very thankful to have a friend like Kenshin and for him having a father as generous as Hiko. I just wish for my parents... No one will understand how I feel...not even Yahiko. You see, the night before their death ...we had a major fight. Yes I told Mother that I loved them both but that still doesn't make me feel any better. That is why these tears will never cease because my heart aches for that very reason. And that damned dream keeps recurring in my mind. Why did they want me to stay away from Gendou? And mom was saying that Gendou did something but Dad cut her off. I wonder what it is... Oh how I wish I could turn back the hands of time...and apologize to them. I love them so... My thoughts are cut, as there is a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" I ask trying to fight the tears. 

"It's K-Kenshin..." He stammers. 

"What do you want?" I ask staring at the door blankly. 

"Can I come in?" he asks. 

I don't answer but instead wipe the tears that broke the barrier. 

"Kaoru?" he asks again.

"Yeah sure..." 

The door opens to real my best friend holding a tray with a bowl of noodles and a glass of coke. I smile faintly at him as he closes the door behind him. He rests the tray on the desk and then sits next to me. 

"Kaoru..."

I look at him tiredly, "What?" 

"Move over..."

I do as I'm told and I turn around so my back is facing him and he can't see my face. 

"Kenshin? Thank you...for everything...You and your father are very generous to --" but he cut in.

"Kaoru... you are my best friend... Shishou and I both love you and Yahiko unconditionally and we would do anything for you both as we know you would do the same."

Tears slip from my eyes as I turn around to face him. A gasp escapes my lips because our faces are just inches apart. I stare into his eyes and I see specks of amber mixing with those beautiful violet orbs. Then he looks up at the ceiling. I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder and he looks down at me with sorrow. He raises his shoulder slightly so he could move his arm and he wraps that arm around me. I lean into his warmth. 

"Kenshin... " I say as my eyelids slowly begin to droop.. 

"Yes?" He asks after planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I had a dream today... about my parents...and my mother she told me to stay away from Gendou. Why do you think she said that?"

"Kaoru...lets talk about this tomorrow. Deal?"

"Okay... Kenshin?" I say exhaustedly.

"What is it?"

"Please...Take good care of Yahiko and myself..." and then I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

To Be Continued...

····=····=·····=····=······=·····

A|N: Soo... Tell me... do you like??? Was it any good? Did it make any difference at all? Well it better...cuz I put a few things that you should pay attention to...not really... lol... OH... and I did not want our dear Kaoru to suffer her whole life... you know since they had a fight the night before they died... so I made sure she made peace with them...although maybe she wanted to actually do this in person not in her dream... ehhh.. do u get wut im  saying?!!? I kno im a confusing little child... :-p PLEASEEEE TELL ME IF IT IS ANY GOOD!


End file.
